


sesuReQUEST Prompts (Papcest flavors)

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Edgepuff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfcest, Ships in title, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Tags In Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: This is the Papcest shipping work!





	1. Edgepuff - "I'm Scared"

**Author's Note:**

> Below are links to the other Prompt Works:  
> [ Sanscest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693895/chapters/33953487)  
> [ Fontcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693337/chapters/33951684)  
> [ Papby/Papysansby Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693118/chapters/33951141)  
> [ MISC Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693616/chapters/33952551)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Papyrus are stuck in a bad position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crysta-cub asked: [ **19 EdgePuff**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165447933860/19-edgepuff) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Tried going for a "oh it seems like they're post-apocalyptic zombie verse but actually it's all a game!" type thing but it fell a little flat so...here it is lol
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Papyrus x Underfell!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Zombie survival game, Sans and Red are jerks

“E-edge?”

Edge glanced away from his vantage point at the blinds to take in the small, huddled form of his boyfriend in the corner. Shit, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. He took one last look at the window, trusting in his rudimentary barricading skills as he rushed to the other’s side and pulled him into an embrace.

“Papyrus, are you okay?”

“ **I’m scared** ,” Papyrus sniffled, burying his face into Edge’s jacket and he wrapped his arms tightly around Edge. Edge sighed, marrow starting to boil as he thought about the events that got them into this situation.They were supposed to stay together as a group, but those fuckers left them behind as soon as it started. Lucky for Edge and Papyrus, there was an abandoned house close by for them to hide in, but they had no supplies, and the planks on the windows definitely wouldn’t hold up when  _they_  decide to show up and-

No, Edge couldn’t do this right now. His first priority was Papyrus. Edge rearranged Papyrus so that he was laying in his lap, cradling him close to his ribcage. Looking down at the other, Edge’s SOUL felt like breaking; his sockets were stained with orange tears and his bones were clacking loudly from fear. Before he could reassure his boyfriend, a sudden faraway groan brought the two to attention, Edge quickly clamoring to his feet with Papyrus in tow.

“Was that-”

“I think so, stay behind me,” Edge whispered. The two slowly crawled over to the window, hiding on either side of it as they listened out for strange sounds. At first, there was the rustling of the wind through the trees, the shutters on the outside clacking against the building, but soon the soft crunching of footsteps advanced towards them, coupled with a soft, continuous groaning.

Edge looked over to Papyrus, making a shushing motion with his hands as he tried to flatten himself against the wall as much as he could.

He waited with bated breath as the footsteps got closer and closer until it was right outside their window. Dimming his eyelights, Edge looked up through the bottom of the blinds, catching a fleeting glance of the zombie passing by their window. It was short in stature, and stocky, with a dark black jacket on. A small portion of its skull was visible through a layer of dirt caked on it, and Edge knew that crack anywhere. Red…

The zombie Red turned, gold tooth glinted from the streetlamp lights as he pressed his face into the window to look inside. Edge panicked. _Why was he looking this way, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!!!_  The door banged as something heavy suddenly started pounding against the door, making Papyrus yelp.

“Fuck! They know we’re here!” Edge pulled Papyrus to the back of the room, covering him as he put up his fists. If they wanted to get Papyrus, they were going to have to go through him.

The glass shattered from the window as a skeletal hand broke through, followed by a harsh splintering sound as the front door was punched through. Edge swore as he caught the familiar blue tint of a socket as the other creature climbed through the mess, dark blue jacket and shorts labeling this one as Sans. He shuffled in their direction, slipper dragging against the carpet as Red crawled in through the window, flopping on the ground and shuffling towards them as well.

Edge’s bravado died quickly when the two monsters started to creep closer to them. This was it. He closed his eyes, grasping Papyrus’ hand as they waited for death…

“OKAY FOLKS, THAT’S THE TIME!” A loud voice boomed from the loudspeaker, startling them all. Sans and Red stopped, groaning in agony as they fell to the ground.

“ughhhhhhh, we were so close to getting ya guys,” Red said. “man boss, ya should’ve seen yer face, it was-”

“SHUT UP, RED!” Edge screeched, skull burning bright red. “If you idiots had just stayed with us in the first place we all could’ve won!”

Sans stretched his arms out, looking up at the ceiling as he closed his sockets. “yeah, we could’ve, but it wouldn’t have been fun without scaring our baby bros.”

Edge was about ready to pummel them both when he remembered. Papyrus. He ignored two short skeletons as he quickly turned around, finding Papyrus on the floor behind him. Sinking down to his knees, Edge brought him close, resting his skull against the other. “Are you okay? Was it too scary for you? I told these idiots that a full-scale zombie game was too much! ”

Papyrus brought his hand up, wiping tears from his sockets before replying. “It might’ve been a little too scary for the Great Papyrus. Maybe next time we can try mini golf instead?”

Edge clacked his teeth against the other’s teeth softly. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. SpicyHoney - "I Told You This Would Happen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch loses in an eating contest, and now Edge has to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: [ **29 SpicyHoney**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165458063315/29-spicyhoney) from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts) and well, here it is!
> 
> Pairing: SpicyHoney (Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Papyrus
> 
> Tags: Stomach pains, Tsundere!Edge, Edge in glasses, domestic fluff

Stretch laid in Edge’s lap, moaning as he rubbed his ecto-stomach. Edge looked down at him, unamused.

“ **I told you this would happen.**  That’s what you fucking get for challenging Red to an eating contest.” Edge scolded.

“i didn’t think he could eat that much. who knew he could eat twenty burgers?”

Edge rubbed his temples, already one hundred percent done with all this. “I DID, and I told you before you started, and yet for SOME REASON, you still went through with it, and now you have to deal with it.”

Getting up from underneath Stretch, Edge went into the kitchen, grabbing his glasses and ignoring his boyfriend’s cries for attention. Picking up a puzzle book and a pencil from the counter, Edge leaned against the fridge, preoccupying himself with solving the current one he was stumped on. He tapped the pencil to his chin, trying to focus on his problem and not Stretch’s wails from the living room. It was his fault, and Edge wasn’t going to coddle him anymore. That’s what he told himself anyway.

After a while, Edge found that he couldn’t ignore Stretch calling him anymore, and so with a loud sigh, he closed his book and walked back into the living room. “What, Stretch?”

“babe help, I’m dying,” Stretch groaned. He leaned back so he could look upside down over the armrest of the couch, doing a double take at seeing Edge. “oh, you’re wearing your glasses, finally admitting you need them, huh?”

“I don’t NEED glasses. The Great and Terrible Papyrus is PERFECTLY FINE without glasses. I  wear them because they make me look cool.” Edge said, preening.

Stretch snickered. “heh, yeah. you look  _spec_ -tacular.”

Edge stared at Stretch, thinking. They held eye contact for a few seconds until the wheels turned in Edge’s head.  _That fucker just made a pun_. Tossing his puzzle book at Stretch, Edge stomped his way upstairs to lie down on their bed. He rolled around angrily as he cursed inwardly. That lazy shit, how dare he have the audacity to make puns at a time like this? He never listened to Edge, and just did whatever the fuck he wanted, and see where that brought him?  For all Edge cared, he could go die in a fire.

…Ugh, Edge knew if he left that idiot by himself, he’d never get better, and for some reason, he cared about him. Edge rubbed at his eyes under the glasses, wondering how he managed to fall in love with that dumbass. He got up and left the bedroom, making a pitstop to the bathroom to grab the antacid and some water. After he gathered all the supplies, Edge headed downstairs again, placing the bottle of antacid none too gently on Stretch’s skull.

“ow! what the..”

“Take two of those and sip that water, it’ll make you feel better.” Edge replied, placing the water on the table beside the couch. Stretch pulled himself up into a sitting position and did as he was told, making it halfway through the glass of water before he had to take a break. Edge sat on the couch beside him, patting his lap. “I won’t be responsible for telling Blue how you died if you dusted from fucking indigestion, so I guess I’ll take care of you.”

Stretch laid down in Edge’s lap, brushing his nasal bone against the other’s stomach. “my hero.”

Edge looked away, blushing, as he patted Stretch’s head. This idiot was going to be the death of him someday, but he was his idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. SpicyHoney - Vampire AU with Lost Distance Relationship Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in over a century, Stretch and Edge get to see each other again, virtually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magpietoes asked: [**'Vampire AU+long distance relationship. I'm curious to see how that works out! You can choose the pairing~'**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/167081520722/vampire-au-long-distance-relationship-im-curious) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing - SpicyHoney (US!Pap x UF!Pap)
> 
> Tags: Vampires, a singular bad joke, happy!Edge

Edge tittered with excitement as he sprawled in his coffin, kicking his legs up and down: a stark contrast to his normal haughty and dignified manner. He usually held himself to higher standards than this, but today his standards could take a fucking hike; for the first time in a hundred years, he was finally going to see his mate again!

He and his mate, Stretch, had been inseparable when they lived together, a true vampire force to be reckoned with. They used to lay siege to human villages, burning crops and stealing villagers to satisfy their bloodlust. It had been a good time, and they were happy in each other’s company. However, one fateful night Edge was kidnapped, trapped in a dark container and taken to a faraway place that was too far for either of them to fly the distance, and so they had to make due until technology advanced enough for them to safely travel again. It wasn’t all too bad; they relied on letters at first to keep in contact, which turned into phone calls, and then text messaging, and now through the power of -what was it called again? Ethernet?- they could finally talk virtually face-to-face!

A gentle chime came from the newfangled machine that sat in his living room, alerting him to a new message. He rushed over to it, too excited to sit in the chair under the desk as he clicked open the chat between him and Stretch.

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:10PM_

_Ash Trash: im still getting evrythg set up here, wbu?_

Ugh, he may have loved him but fuck, would it kill Stretch to use correct punctuation? Fighting the rising irritation in his bones (this was a happy day dammit, be pleasant!), Edge went to respond.

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:11pm_

_The Great and Terrible Papyrus: I already have everything set up, just waiting for you, Love._

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:11pm_

_Ash Trash: o. cool._

Just cool? Well, Stretch was always the easy-going type, he guessed. Running his hand over the velvety exterior of his couch, Edge smoothed out the wrinkles anxiously before sitting down. Time passed slowly as he rested his head against the upholstery, jiggling his leg in impatience. How long could it really take for Stretch to set everything up? It only took Edge ten minutes max!…well, after a two-hour phone call with IT assistance. How was he supposed to know what a ‘program’ was?

Edge sat up, ready to go and inquire on the other’s progress when his computer chimed again, ringing steadily as a window opened on his screen. Holy shit, the call, it was the call! Naturally, he panicked. Edge rushed to the mirror to check out his reflection(because like  _hell_  was he going to look a mess after a hundred years), before remembering that he hadn’t replaced this particular mirror in a long while. Damn those silver backings! Edge vaulted over his couch to the desk, taking a seat in the chair and pressing the button. He employed some quick deep breathing exercises to calm his SOUL, thanking the gods that skeletons didn’t sweat.

The webcam turned on as the call window opened, at first only showing Edge’s own face back to him-which was good because his collar was out of place  _what the actual fuck?_ He quickly smoothed his collar down flush against his cervical vertebrae, just in time as Stretch’s face popped up on screen not even a minute later.

Edge had prepared for this moment for days now. He vigorously practiced exactly what he would say when he saw Stretch’s face again, but now that the skeleton in question was in front of him, Edge found that he couldn’t recall any of it. His SOUL practically skipped a beat as he took in all of his mate. Stretch looked almost exactly as he did in Edge’s memories the night before he was taken all those years ago-which later on Edge would slap himself and think ‘of fucking course he looks the same, they’re fucking vampires’-but still, it was wonderful. Edge couldn’t keep down the bubble of laughter that was building inside of him, growing stronger and stronger until he erupted into a fit of giggles.

“whoa, babe are you okay?” Stretch asked, concern etched into his skull as he moved closer to the camera.

Edge could only nod as tears welled up in his sockets, his feelings going haywire. “Yeah, it’s just the sight of your face is making me cry. It’s so hideous.”

“heh, if i knew how bad you were  _dying_  to see me, i would’ve worked to set this up ages ago.”

Edge smiled, wiping at his eyes as he tried and failed to hide a chuckle. He never changed, did he? “We don’t age, you shit.”

He took a look again at Stretch’s screen, checking out the rest of the other vampire’s abode. As expected of the other, it was filthy as far as he could see. Clothes were strewn about on the bed behind him in a large pile, threatening to spill over at any second. Knick-knacks and trinkets sat on the shelves and drawers against the wall, and the gaudy garlic painting that Edge always hated was gone. To his disgust, it was replaced with a larger and more photo-realistic image of garlic cloves. Edge gestured towards it. “Really?”

Stretch turned around, chuckling slightly. “i took it myself. almost died trying to peel that garlic. turns out the stuff still burns us through a few layers of gloves.”

Hands covering his face, Edge sighed. He forgot that his mate was an idiot. It was easy to ignore over messaging and voice calls, but seeing the evidence in front of him made him groan. He watched as Stretch pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his teeth and lighting it. “so what else has been going on?”

Edge paused, glancing around his apartment. “Nothing much honestly, just sitting around my house and eating. I’ve been trying to keep myself occupied with things around the house but-” He heaved out a long sigh-”It’s been getting difficult.”

The two exchanged a look, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. The distance was tough on them; being mated meant they needed to exchange magic to keep their reserves up, but they hadn’t been able to do that since they were separated. Edge, being the more active of the two of them, felt the limitations of his magic harder than Stretch since he ran through it quicker. He was still able to pull himself out of bed and go through the motions of hunting and eating, but lately, he found that he was getting winded trying to do anything else around the house. He needed to be with his mate again, and soon.

Stretch sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. “it’s been the same for me. i’ve been working on a plan to fix it, but let’s talk about that later. right now i just want to look at your cute face.”

Edge blushed, focusing on his image at the bottom of the screen to avoid Stretch’s gaze. Not only was he just as handsome as he remembered, but just as smooth too, wowie. While Edge couldn’t get his mind off of what the other had in his plans, they  _did_  have all night to talk about it. For now, he would enjoy his mate’s company… and maybe try to convince him to put that cigarette out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Edgepuff- "Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does liking a clone of yourself make you a narcissist? It does? Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: [ **Because i love giving promots 187 Edgepuff**](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169942184060/because-i-love-giving-promots-187-edgepuff) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Underfell!Papyrus x Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Drunken makeouts, fondling

It had been Papyrus that first brought up the prospect of a date to Edge’s attention. Apparently, he had caught the other’s eye with his superior work ethic and handsome features, which made sense to Edge; he was a very good-looking skeleton. Maybe it was his narcissism talking, but he found Papyrus to be quite the fantastic skeleton as well, so when Papyrus approached him to ask if he wanted to go out to dinner sometime, Edge was quick to agree.

Edge thought the dinner itself had gone off without a hitch; the food was phenomenal, and the conversation flowed almost as well as the alcohol did, which is probably why Edge shouldn’t have been too surprised when Papyrus’ teeth suddenly latched onto his in the taxi on their way back to his apartment.

He knew that he probably shouldn’t take advantage of Papyrus, but the alcohol impaired his ability to think clearly and put his lower half in control. Instead of pulling away, Edge had pushed closer to Papyrus, snaking his hand into the other’s pants and fondling his pubic symphysis, not caring if the driver saw them or not.

After a few minutes of furious making out, the driver cleared his throat loudly in order to get their attention as the car pulled to a stop in front of Edge’s apartment. Papyrus stumbled out of the back seat, waiting outside patiently as Edge paid the driver, making sure to tip him extra for the trouble.

The two made their way to the building, and as soon as they were inside Papyrus was on him again, his hands running over everywhere they could reach. Edge directed the two of them towards his bedroom, reaching over the other in order to turn the knob.

The door to the bedroom burst open as Edge and Papyrus nearly fell into the room, teeth locked together in a passionate kiss. Edge placed his hands on Papyrus’ hips, carefully maneuvering him over to the bed and placing him on top. After taking a quick second to shrug off his jacket and shirt, he crawled onto the bed as well and up to Papyrus’ face, re-engaging him in a deep kiss. Papyrus’ tongue lapped against his teeth urgently asking for entrance, and Edge was quick to give it to him, opening his mouth and tangling their tongues together.

Papyrus moaned, digging his fingers into the back of Edge’s spine as if they would lose each other if he let go. His legs wrapped around Edge’s waist, pelvis brushing against the other’s tight pants harshly. “Edge, please!”

Chuckling under his breath, Edge pulled away, looking down at Papyrus with a soft smile.  **“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”**  He brushed his phalanges against the side of Papyrus’ skull, bending down to latch his teeth on Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae. His tongue flitted out against the other’s bones, bathing them in his saliva.

“You’re so impatient, Papyrus, but don’t worry; I’ll make sure to rock your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. SpicyHoney - "Are you Drunk?" + others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life isn't always easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked **Challenge! Sending quotes from different sections of the list for one fic. Doesn't have to be done in order and the quote doesnt have to follow the section its under unless you want to enhance the challenge. Anyways the prompts are Edgepuff Or Spicyhoney (i can't choose) with (angst)5, (love)54, (gen)92, and (sexual) 180. Will you rise up to the challenge? (P.s. I always start seeing a story using multiple quotes to all the quotes when I see any of these lists and I love it)** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: [ Spicyhoney ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/170156143405/challenge-sending-quotes-from-different-sections)
> 
> Tags: arguments, unhealthy coping mechanisms, angst, also hurt/comfort?, Edge worrying as usual, attempted drunk seduction, They’re married
> 
> Prompts used:  
> "Are you drunk?"  
> "You have no idea what you do to me."  
> "Why do you hate me?"  
> "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

The rhythmic ticking of the clock echoed through the silent apartment, bouncing off the walls and the tall, imposing figure of Edge. His face was blank as he glanced over at the display, frowning as he read the time. 12:01. Where. Was. He.

He rapped his foot impatiently as he stood in front of the entranceway, arms crossed over his fluffy bunny pajamas as he contemplated putting on his boots and strutting out in the night to look for his husband. It didn’t make any sense; Honey was supposed to be home way before now, at least two hours ago. Even if he had stopped to pick up cigarettes on the way home (which Edge did not condone, but he didn’t want to add it onto the long list of things they often argued about), it shouldn’t have taken him more than an extra half hour with traffic. Could he have gotten hurt? Honey was tough, there was no doubt about that, but he only had one HP! What if he had gotten accidentally punched by an angry human and dusted without Edge knowing? Or what if that idiot tripped into the street and gotten hit by a car? Or what if–

Okay, he couldn’t just sit around anymore, Edge had to go find him. He braced himself against the wall as he slipped one foot into his boot and then the other, trying not to focus on the rapid beating of his SOUL. Deep down, he knew if something truly awful occurred he would instantly know from their soul bond, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if something did happen because he hesitated.

Edge was just straightening up his jacket over his pajamas when the front door opened, revealing a giggling Honey.

“Honey!” Edge shouted, feeling the relief course through his magic. “Where have you been?!”

“here n’ there, don’t worryyyyy about ittt.” Honey shut the door and took a few steps towards Edge, stumbling over his feet and careening towards the ground.

With lightning quick reflexes Edge shot forward, catching Honey right before he face-planted on the carpet. He helped him to his feet, keeping a steady hand on Honey’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t go falling again. As Edge pulled away, he caught a quick whiff on something foul on Honey’s breath, foul yet familiar. Alcohol.

“Honey,  **are you drunk?** ” Edge asked carefully, observing Honey’s eye-lights. They were fuzzy and unfocused, which only happened in the deep throes of passion and when he’s had a few too many. It was clear to him which one it was. 

“ahhhh don’t worry about itt,” Honey repeated, reaching around Edge to caress his ass through his pajamas. “let’s just strip down to our socks and fuck, yeah? i need you.”

Edge sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “Cut it out, you’re wasted and I will have nothing to do with it. I thought we talked about this problem of yours?”

“problem? do you mean my dick?”

“Ugh, are you serious?” Edge asked, disgust written on his face as he gently pushed Honey away from him and peeled himself off the wall.

He walked towards the kitchen, mentally making a list of the things he needed to fetch in order to take care of a hungover Honey: water, medicine, a bucket for when he got sick, which always happened when Honey got drunk because he had shit tolerance. He tried to ignore the heavy footsteps trailing behind him, but when Honey wrapped his arms around him he paused, waiting to see what he would do. A small part of him had hoped that he would apologize for staying out drinking, for worrying him, but those hopes were dashed when he instead grinded his pelvis into Edge’s, groaning softly against his skull.

“c’mon babe,  **you have no idea what you do to me.** let me show you just how ‘big’ of a problem i have,” Honey whispered, nuzzling into him.

Edge clenched his fists, thinking positive thoughts as he tried not to lose his composure. God, he was always like this when he was inebriated, only thinking of wetting his fucking dick. Once he felt like he was calm enough, he pulled away from Honey, positioning himself on the other side of the kitchen counter to thwart any future pursuits. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Honey.”

“eh?”

“You heard what I said. Just in case, let me say it a different way: I do not want to have sex with you tonight,” Edge emphasized.

As Edge expected, Honey’s face fell, teeth turning down slightly as he regarded him. Sighing, he slid into the chair in front of the counter, pulling his hood over his head and resting against the marble top. Edge’s teeth twitched slightly but he otherwise made no movement to console him. He considered leaving Honey there while he went to fetch the things he needed, but before he could leave Honey spoke, his voice muffled by his fabric.

“What did you say?”

Honey shifted, turning his head so that his face was partially uncovered. “i said,  **‘why do you hate me’?** ”

“What? What the hell made you think I hate you?”

“well, you’re always putting down my advances, you never want to be intimate–”

“We literally had sex yesterday,” Edge stated matter-of-factly.

“that’s not the point!” Honey raised his voice, slowly sitting up to face Edge. “you’re always glaring at me, you never want to hug or cuddle, i can’t remember the last time you actually said you loved me…” He averted his eye-lights, focusing on the fridge behind Edge. “do you even still love me?”

“Honey, what the hell–okay, you want to know what my problem is? It’s you, you’re the problem! You go out after work –without telling me, I’ll add– and you get piss-faced drunk for hours at who-knows-where since you never call. Then you fucking come home late at night like it’s no big deal and try to seduce me into bed with your whisky dick only to fall asleep not even halfway through, and then you fucking do it all over again! Do you fucking know how worried I get every night you don’t come home on time? You could be hurt, or worse, DEAD, and I wouldn’t even know where you were or what happened and I–” Edge’s voice broke as he brought his phalanges up to wipe stray tears from his sockets– “ **I can’t stand the thought of losing you.** ”

Honey’s sockets widened, jaw slowly dropping open the more Edge went on. His arm jerked, as if he was planning to reach out, but it stayed at his side. “papyrus…”

“Don’t you ‘Papyrus’ me!” Edge shouted, wiping more tears away. God, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was just supposed to ask Honey to stop drinking so much but now, what was happening now? Before he could stop himself he was dragging Honey to his feet, yanking him forward until they were inches apart. He grit his teeth, trying to ward off his tears. “I love you Honey, I really do. But I can’t keep doing this. I really need you to get better, please.” He rested his head against Honey’s, exhaling. “Stop drinking so much, for me?”

Honey nodded against him, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap Edge up in a hug. “okay, i will.”

Edge leaned forward, burrowing his face against Honey’s hoodie and sniffing into the fabric. “You always say you’ll stop, but you never do. Is it me? Do you not like being around me anymore?”

“no no babe, i love you so much,” Honey said, rubbing his hands soothingly down Edge’s back. “it’s just this fucking job, it’s so stressful that i can’t cope without something extra to get through the shift. i guess it’s gotten a little out of hand.”

“Why did you never come to me? I would’ve helped you figure out what to do.”

“i didn’t want to worry you.”

“Idiot, we’re married; it’s my job to worry about you. Besides, I think that plan backfired on you. ”

Honey snorted, pulling back to hold Edge’s hands in his own. “heh, guess so.”

The two of them sat in silence, Edge watching Honey run his thumb over his phalanges, paying particular attention to the golden band on his ring finger. Edge did the same, smiling at the matching ring on the other’s hand.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Honey looked up at him, shit-eating grin on his face. “but i’m your mess.”

“Oh my fucking god, go get into bed. I’ll be there soon.” Edge scolded playfully.

He waited for Honey’s footsteps to fade before he allowed himself to fully relax. The adrenaline in his body was still running strong from the confrontation, but his SOUL was calm, finally. He knew that the problem wouldn’t be solved in a day, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	6. EdgePuff-That Face When You Realize You're Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeons can be sexy, Edge, or in other words, Papyrus and Edge negotiate some kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from my 400 follower Raffle, where I asked people to send in a prompt from a choice of several prompt memes and a fictional title. This one was from captain-shitpost.
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (UF!Papyrus x UT!Papyrus)  
> Prompt: "You said you don't know what your limits are. We're going to find some. Remember your safeword, darling?"  
> Tags: Dom!Papyrus, Sub!Edge, UF!Papyrus nicknamed Edge, Sex discussion, BDSM Elements, tickling

“Edgy-pie, can I discuss something with you?”

Edge looked up from his reading to focus on his boyfriend, who was standing behind the couch.  He examined Papyrus quickly, noting that while his easy-going smile might fool both of their brothers, his hands were encased in the fringed ends of his scarf. Whatever Papyrus was going to bring up was enough to make him that anxious?

He placed his pristine copy of _Physics & Dragons, 3rd Edition _on the small table near the arm of the couch, followed by his rectangular reading glasses as he patted the spot beside him. He heard a soft exhale from behind, and that was the only warning he received before Papyrus vaulted over the back into the spot, sticking the landing with a certain amount of finesse that only a Papyrus could do.

“What’s on your mind?” Edge asked, angling his body so that he could face Papyrus.

“Well, er, you see Edgy-pie--” Edge raised a brow bone. There goes that weird name again; an affectionate portmanteau of his nickname and ‘Cutie Pie’? Was it some sort of challenge to think of the best pet name? He should probably figure out something better to counter with tomorrow-- ”First, I just want to say that I am completely satisfied with our relationship and your bedroom performance!”

“Oh?”

Papyrus nodded so hard that Edge feared his head would come off. “Yes! I believe that you are a very attentive and sensual lover, and you really ‘get my engine going’, so to speak! That being said, I’m not quite suggesting that I’m unsatisfied with the way our sessions go, but I’m also not saying I’m wholly satisfied either. It feels that there might be, possibly, something lacking!”

Edge narrowed his sockets, rubbing his chin as he mentally chipped away at Papyrus’s phrasing. Papyrus had an uncanny ability to layer what he really meant under a large amount of misdirection and obscure speech, and while Edge tended to get rather annoyed at him about it, he couldn’t deny his tendency to do the same damn thing. Must be a Papyrus trait.

“So,” Edge said, “You’re saying you want to spice up our sex life?”

“A simple way to put it, but yes!”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’m so glad that you asked, I have a few ideas here!” Papyrus reached into his apron pocket--was he wearing that the whole time?--and pulled out a small notebook. He passed it over to Edge with a smile, vibrating visibly on the couch beside him. Edge kept his face neutral as he opened the small book and looked down at the first page, curious to see what had his lover so excited.

…

“These are your ideas...for sex, right?” Edge said hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“And you’ve written down ‘dungeon’.”

Papyrus flushed, turning a vivid orange color. “A sexy dungeon, yes.”

Edge flitted his gaze from Papyrus back to the notebook. There was no way his sweet boyfriend really wanted to try this stuff, right? Dungeons...Shibari...Boot worship??

Well, Edge couldn’t judge him too harshly. He knew that underneath Papyrus’s friendly and welcoming demeanor laid a hidden sadistic side, and had often been on the receiving end of that during their sparring sessions. But that was sparring, and this was sex; though, one could say that the two were closely connected, in a sense.

He sighed, rubbing the area between his sockets. “I can’t say that I am averse to trying any of this. I will admit that--while I also love our intimate sessions--I would like to explore other sexual avenues with you.”

“The pain can bring us closer!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“I--well, you’re not wrong. We should start somewhere small though, for our first time.”

“I agree, and we should discuss what we want and don’t want to do.”

Edge nodded. “Alright then, let’s try it.”

\---

A week later, and their agreed-upon day for a session arrived. The two talked extensively over the specifics of what they wanted to do, try, and experience together. As he expected, Papyrus was very interested in certain aspects of BDSM, especially when it came to the ones that blurred the lines between pleasure and pain. However, Papyrus also drew the line at seriously injuring his partner, so they ruled out some of the more extreme play.

Edge, on the other hand, wasn’t quite sure where his line was. He definitely knew that there were some things he had no interest in, but he couldn’t put anything down as a ‘dealbreaker’. So he decided to try a more submissive role to compliment Papyrus.

Since they were new to this sort of play, Papyrus suggested they start with some bondage. It was slightly familiar territory for them both due to their training, and it would be good to establish a baseline in terms of comfort. And when they felt comfortable, Edge gave Papyrus permission to experiment further.

Edge, having been shooed out of the house earlier that morning, unlocked the front door and entered, keeping an eye out for his enthusiastic boyfriend. After a quick look in the living room, he headed upstairs, chuckling quietly at the gratuitous trail of roses littering the staircase. Leave it to Papyrus to mix romantic gestures with kinky sex.

When he reached the bedroom, he rapped his knuckles against the door a few times. “I’m here, Creampuff, give me your worst…?” His words caught in his metaphorical throat as the door slowly swung open, revealing the scene in the bedroom.

Papyrus had his back to the door and had been in the process of reaching for something behind the night dresser, giving Edge a clear look at the low, iliac-crest hugging pair of leather pants. Upon hearing the door open Papyrus turned in alarm, only to visibly relax when he saw who was there. “Right on time, as expected! Are you ready to get started?”

“I...uh,” Edge stuttered, at a loss. He settled for a firm nod and walked into the bedroom fully, trying and failing to keep his eyes from darting down to Papyrus’s attire. He had to admit, Papyrus looked pretty damn good in them, and between those and his bare upper half, Edge was smitten.

Somehow Papyrus must’ve figured out Edge’s thoughts because his friendly smile turned morphed into a smirk by the time Edge was spread-eagle on the bed. Papyrus caressed Edge’s skull briefly as he reached underneath the bed and pulled up one end of a fuzzy handcuff, taking the opportunity to whisper, “Are you enjoying the view?”

Edge blushed, turning his head away from Papyrus’s knowing gaze. “You look good in leather.”

“I do, don’t I?” Papyrus preened, clacking his teeth against Edge’s phalanges before standing and moving down to the bottom of the bed. “I learned from the best.”

“Wait, are those my pants?”

“Well of course they are!” Papyrus paused at the other side of the bed. He turned to show off his backside with a grin. “I figured you might like me in your clothes.”

Edge silently agreed, mentally adding that to his growing list of kinks.

“Okay, all of the restraints should be in place, go ahead and test them; make sure nothing’s hurting you.”

Edge pulled at each of the restraints individually, pleased to find that all of his limbs were adequately tied down. He knew there was nothing to worry about with letting Papyrus tie him up, and he had been most interested in _how_ he would do it. He couldn’t say he was expecting under the bed restraints, but he could respect it. “All green here, what’s next?”

“Oh, the next bit is very exciting!” Papyrus rushed over to the dresser and began to fiddle with something on it. Edge tried to crane his head to get a better look, but it was to no avail.

“So, **you said that you don’t know what your limits are** when it comes to pain, right?”

Edge metaphorically gulped. “That’s correct…”

“Perfect!” Papyrus chimed. He turned around, and in his hand was...a feather? “ **We’re going to find some** today!” He crept closer to the bed and crawled on top of it, pinning Edge down with his body. Edge grunted as Papyrus adjusted himself until he was sitting on top of Edge’s pelvis. “Now then, **do you remember your safeword, darling**?”

“Yes, but what could I possibly need a safeword for here--” Edge cut himself off with a choked gasp as Papyrus ran the feather over his exposed spine.

“My my, you’ve never been tickled with a feather before, have you?” He used his free hand to push up Edge’s shirt and reveal his ribcage, chuckling darkly. “I wonder how long it’ll take you to admit defeat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider checking out the other Prompt Works in the Series!


End file.
